The Administrative office of the HCCC provides efficient, broad-based administrative support to the HCCC's Director, Senior Leadership, Program Leaders, Core Facility Directors, and Center Members. The role of the Administrative Office is to facilitate all HCCC research functions including: 1) Fiscal and financial management, 2) Communications, 3) Human resources, 4) Budget preparation, 5) Progress reports, 6) Research education, 7) Space utilization and Construction, and 8) Strategic planning. The HCCC functions administratively as a matrix Cancer Center with Administrative staff providing support to the 190 members from 7 colleges and 38 departments. Members have over $74.1 million in Peer Reviewed funding with $20.4 mil from the NCI, and $8.5 mil in non-peer reviewed funding.